makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Yukari Yakumo
Bio Yukari Yakumo is a youkai who has the ability to manipulate boundaries. She was one of several youkai who suggested the creation of the Hakurei Border 120 years ago and presumably was one of several that contributed to its creation. She mostly sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. Though she rarely leaves her house, she's well-connected and is acquainted with most of the most powerful youkai as well as anyone having anything to do with the Hakurei Border or the outside world. She's possibly one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo and has a tendency to toy with her opponents rather than use her full power from the start. If anyone is suited for the role of "mastermind", it's Yukari, and she often has a great deal of insight and understanding about whatever happens in Gensokyo, and possesses considerable intellectual prowess, as well. Though she seems flaky and unreliable most of the time, when the safety or security of Gensokyo is at stake, she won't hesitate to get involved, even if it means using others to do the work for her. Movelist Skill Cards *Open, Lamented Box of Urashima: Yukari opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it. *Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple: Yukari spins around in her parasol. *Ride the Waves, Fight the Ocean: Yukari opens a gap that’ll absorb projectiles. She can then shoot them out later. *Illusional Rift: Yukari teleports using a gap. *Bound to the Grave: Yukari shoots out debris from a gap. *Illusion Manji Parasol: Yukari throws her parasol and it’ll come back like a boomerang. *Universe of Matter and Antimatter: Yukari opens an inert boundary on the stage. When a second boundary is opened the two boundaries will approach each other in a straight line and react violently, giving extremely high hitstun if it hits. *Border Between Brains and Feet: Yukari enters a guarded pose before sweeping her hand in a horizontal arc. This causes a bright purple flash and a laser-like shockwave to explode across the stage, slicing through an opponent's midsection. *Flesh Dismantler: Yukari drops into a large pool of darkness which can be moved along the bottom of the screen. *Bewitching Bait: Yukari points a finger and a rotating square of energy appears. Thin blue lines materialize randomly, and shortly after that lasers will strike through the square. The square will vanish if struck before producing lasers. *Eye of Changes: Yukari opens a gap to another realm through which an eye will fixedly stare at your opponent. If certain requirements are met, the eye will fire a wedge of purple energy at Yukari's opponent which will do damage and stun them in place briefly. *Chimera Wings: Yukari takes refuge inside a gap, then appears from the exit while attacking. The button input allows you to control the form of the attack and where to emerge. Spell Cards *Aerial Bait "Laced with Venom": Yukari opens up several gaps that’ll fire various projectiles at the opponent. *Shikigami "Ran Yakumo": Yukari sends out Ran Yakumo, who charges straight ahead and spins at the opponent. *Shikigami "Chen": Yukari sends out Chen who bounces across the screen. Last Word *Abandoned Line: Yukari will send out a gap and if it hits, she she will open up another gap and a train comes out of the gap and runs the opponent over. Misc. *Battle Intro: She comes out a gap and says “I hope you don’t put me to sleep.” *Taunt: She fans herself and says “How dull.” *Victory Pose: She says, “Look at that! It’s bedtime!” She then opens a gap and enters. Winning Quotes Shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, killing...It's all useless against me. I'll tell you a secret. My weakness is... nothing. "Gensokyo accepts everything." That's a rather cruel statement. Ah, the dull ...The dull go through so much trouble, don't they? Vs. Self: The mirror world has reversed right and left? But the up and down don't reverse even if I look from the side. I should look into this closely.... Vs. Reimu: Ah... Might you be missing iron sandals? So you don't float away. Vs. Marisa: Ah... Might you be missing a cork? So magic doesn't leak out. Vs. Sakuya: Even if you stop time, spilt milk can't be recovered. Should you fill your cup with milk? Vs. Alice: I've picked up an amazing toy dog recently. Though it looks weird, its moves were quite real. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Demitri and Anakaris: Are Wolfman and Franken coming any time soon? Vs. Aya and Frank West: Hearts dwell within human-shaped objects. And photographs are no exception. Vs. Hong Meiling: You living in a red building, that's some kind of joke, right? Vs. Cirno: If you could cool off a bigger area, I don't think I'd be so annoyed at work. Vs. Utsuho: Solar power is already not kind to the youkai. However, your power goes too far, to the extent of evil. Vs. Amaterasu: There are many selfish ones among the gods. I wonder if they don't notice because they are the receivers of faith. Vs. Sanae: How is it? Getting used to this place? Vs. Suika, Soki and Yuugi: Oni are quite impressive, and quite popular. Have you perhaps gathered more faith than the clumsy gods? Vs. Yuyoko: Snow-watching sake in the middle of summer? You're so elegant anywhere you go. Vs. Youmu: Every tree and blade of grass is as precious as nirvana. Unfortunately, this doesn't include humans. Vs. Patchouli, Jin, and Megaman characters: The magic of the outside world is not so primitive. Now, there are even things like giant robots. Vs. Iku: They say that oarfish can grow to be over 18 meters long. You're pretty tiny. Vs. Komachi: Why do you think people cross the river after they die? It's because water cycles itself. Vs. Kaguya and Reisen: All things on the Earth must eventually die. Do you really understand that? Vs. Ryu: You seek to surpass your limits while retaining your humanity? Interesting. Let's see how you progress in the future. Vs. Akuma: Word of advice, my friend: just as there are many boundaries to one, there are many paths to the same. Vs. Asura: Unbelievable! He countered my powers with rage alone?! Vs. Gene: All I had to do was remove what binds you to the godhand, and victory was assured. Sorry. This just wasn't your lucky day. Vs. Juri: My, what an uptight girl. Maybe I should send her to a desolate valley so no one will become collateral damage. Vs. Dante and Trish: Demon hunters? Sorry, but I'm too busy enjoying my tea to deal with false charges. Vs. Vergil: My apologies, but I can't let you have that sword if you intend to bring two worlds to collide. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Maybe I can help. If you wish, I can open a gap to your former masters, giving you a chance to be free. Vs. Morrigan: I see you’re a queen, yet you avoid your duties and head to the human world? Sounds just like me. Vs. Wesker and M. Bison: People think their gods just because they live longer! Vs. Mima and Shinki: How come you haven’t been around here recently? Vs. Captain Commando: Capcom? That’s the name of your outside world? Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: Since when do pacifists go to war with Taoists? Ah, the words of a hypocrite. Vs. Dr. Wily: You call that advanced technology? I've seen straw dolls more competent. Vs. Tenshi: The monkey who arose to the heavens rebelled from his post in rage. In the end, he was imprisoned upon the mountain. Vs. Cammy: How is it that humans can blur the boundaries between right and wrong so well? Vs. Tessa: Curiosity killed the cat, as they say. Vs. Satori: You can't break the boundary to the mind as easily as I can. Vs. Firebrand: I can't have you disturbing the peace of Gensokyo, now can I? Vs. Medicine: I can always create little portals to let the poison flow out of my body. Vs. Yumemi: My oh my. How wonderful Gensokyo has someone with such a sense of curiosity. Vs. Amingo: What weird dimension did you pop out of? Vs. Nue: There's many unknown things in this world, so there's no reason for me to fear them. Vs. Sonson: Oh, my. Sun Wukong's granddaughter could have many uses in Gensokyo. Vs. Kogasa: I could always give a new parasol a try. Vs. Spencer: It's not hard to separate man from machine. Vs. Hina: My my, what a fortunate night for me. Vs. Masamune: *giggles* My, you’ve certainly made things exciting around here. Vs. Kasen: Did you really think I would go easy on you after you broke the Hakurei Border? Vs. Dan: You wearing all that pink is just asking for trouble. Vs. Seija: Even though the chaos would be great, it wouldn't do well for Gensokyo nor it's border, so don't think I'll idly sit by while you cause more trouble. Vs. Ken: You manage the boundaries between your passions and careers quite well. Vs. Murasa: A shame that Gensokyo has no ocean for you to show your power. Vs. Nick: I’m surprised you’re still scared after taking on a zombie horde. Vs. Seiga: How come you haven’t been around here recently? Vs. Nero: That arm seems more like a gift than a curse to me. Ending (Yukari, Ran and Chen are seen walking around Metro City.) Yukari: Ah, so this is one of the worlds one of our guests came from…. Chen: Yukari-sama….I don’t like this place. There a lot of crime and everyone is looking at us funny…. Yukari: Probably they have never seen anyone like us before. (They get confronted by Poison and Hugo.) Poison: Hello there, Miss. Nice clothes. I take you one of these rich upper class people? Yukari: No, I am just a visitor. Poison: Excuses won’t help you. Hugo, mug them! Hugo: Hee hee hee…. Ran: Miss Yukari, let’s get out of here! Yukari: Are you kidding? I wanna do something exciting before we leave! Go, my pets! Ran: *Sigh* Fine…But you owe us big time when we get back to Gensokyo! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom